The placement and number of lights, reflectors or the like on a vehicle is important for both safety and esthetic reasons. Flat-bed trailers and other large vehicles typically have numerous frontal and rear mounted lights and/or reflectors. It is also desirable to mount lights, reflectors and the like along the lateral edges of the trailer so that the driver can determine the location and width of the rear portion of the trailer. In fact, in many jurisdictions it is required by law to mark the lateral edges of a trailer with amber lights and/or reflective tape.
Most flat-bed trailers equipped with sliding tarpaulins have a track and roller system, or some equivalent, to guide and support the sliding tarpaulin between retracted and extended positions. The track and roller system is typically located at the lateral edges of the bed of the trailer. The tarpaulin covers the trailer and extends to cover the track and roller system as well as the lateral edges of the bed. It is not practical to mount lights, reflectors and the like along the base of the tarpaulin (for example to a rigid portion at the base of the tarpaulin) as it moves between extended and retracted positions and the distribution of the lights, reflectors and the like would change. This movement also makes it difficult to connect an electrical supply and/or to replace worn or defective parts.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a track and roller system and a mounting bar connected to the track and roller system for lights, reflectors and the like. The mounting bar supports the lights, reflectors and the like below the track and roller system. The mounting bar is also removable for maintenance or replacement and is easily installed.